BC Freedom High School
BC Freedom High School is a minor school in Girls und Panzer and one of the two French themed schools, the other being Maginot Girls' Academy. Background BC Freedom is a combine school of both Vichy French-themed BC Academy and Free French-themed Freedom Academy, when both schools had school-ships that were derelict and needed replacing. The government funding limits left no choice for the two schools but to be combined on a single ship, but this led to massive inter-school political fighting. The intention was to have one super-school but it was a complete failure and they ended up with the entire ship split in half, with the old Freedom school taking the port side and BC inhabiting the starboard side. The Freedom faction is the leading one and looks down upon their BC comrades. During a Tankathlon match, Asparagus keeps the BC forces out of the match, saying that they can't be trusted. The two sides can be distinguished: Usually members of the Freedom faction wear a white kepi (except Asparagus who wears a Maréchal de France-style kepi) and seem to be very strict and obedient towards Asparagus. During matches, the commander and vice commander also wear a pelisse which is worn over the left shoulder, hussar fashion. BC faction members wear black kepis, have BC patches on their collars, and are more relaxed and less obedient than Freedom. Members There are only four known students coming from BC Freedom High School. Asparagus She is the overall commander of the school and leader of the school's Freedom faction. She speaks with an upper-class dialect and seems to be very arrogant; she doesn't trust her teammates from BC faction. Moules Little is known about her except that she may be one of Asparagus vice commanders from the BC side of BC Freedom Academy. Bordeaux Little is known about her but she may be one of Asparagus' vice commanders from the Freedom side of BC Freedom Academy. Azumi She was a student of the school before integrating Selection University. Nothing is known about her high school life in BC Freedom, but it's possible that she was part of the Sensha-do team as college level Sensha-do is for semi-professionals. Vehicles operated Tanks * Renault AMR 35 ZT-1 7.5mm variants * Renault AMR 35 ZT-1 13.2mm variants * Renault AMR 35 ZT-2 variants * Renault R35 * M22 Locust * M4A1 Sherman (Gekkan Senshado Magazine) * M4A2 Sherman (Gekkan Senshado Magazine) * M5 Stuart (Gekkan Senshado Magazine) * Renault B1 Bis (Gekkan Senshado Magazine) * Hotchkiss H35 modifié 1939 (Gekkan Senshado Magazine) * M10 Wolverine (Gekkan Senshado Magazine) * Pz.Kpfw V Ausf.G Panther (Gekkan Senshado Magazine) * FCM F1 (Gekkan Senshado Magazine) * Infantry Tank Mk.III Valentine Mk.V (Gekkan Senshado Magazine) Non-fighting vehicles * Laffly S15 Anime The school is mentioned only in a screen when the tournament's array is revealed, as St-Gloriana High School's first opponents. As St-Gloriana was defeated by Kuromorimine in the semi-finals, it is implied that St-Gloriana defeated them in the first round. Spinoff manga The school makes an appearance in Ribbon Warrior. They observe the match between the Centipede Team and the Flying Tankers Volunteer Group. After learning that BC Freedom will be their next opponent, Shizuka Tsuruki and Rin Matsukaze attend one of their matches to gather intelligence on them. It stated in Chapter 5 that it was them who lend 3 Locusts to Alisa's Flying Tankers for the match against Centipede team. Shizuka then manages to exploit the rivalry between BC and Freedom by "disguise" her Te-Ke into a French tank and launch BC & Freedom into a friendly fire frenzy. She then manages to locate Asparagus tank and takes it down. Insignia The school's insignia consists of a pair of opposite quadrilaterals with jagged edges, symbolizing the rift between both sides. The letter "B" is in the left blue quadrilateral and "C" is in the the right, with the addition of a Cross of Lorraine. Trivia *In the same manner as Anzio and Maginot, all the named members of BC Freedom have names related to French foods. Gallery AMR-35 ZT-1 7.5mm.png|Renault AMR35 ZT-1 7,5mm variant AMR-35 ZT-1 13.2mm.png|Renault AMR35 ZT-1 13,2mm variant AMR-35 ZT-2.png|Renault AMR35 ZT-2 variant R35 BC.png|Renault R35 BC M22 Locusts.png|M22 Locust Laffly S15 BC.png|Laffly S15 recon car All-out battle at BC Freedom.png|The tension between BC and Freedom explodes resulting in an internal battle. Category:Schools Category:French Schools Category:Sensha-dou Teams